


Torture

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Torture, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortured, they have only themselves to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

His legs were broken like twigs.  
  
My stomach tied literally in knots.  
  
The pain was never ending.  
  
There was no relief from it.  
  
I tried to control the searing pain that overwhelmed me.  
  
Guts felt like they were being handled manually.  
  
Like trying to burst overflated balloons.  
  
He managed, while the enemy wasn't looking, to touch my hand.  
  
Sending more control so it would hurt less.  
  
We waited to see what would happen next.  
  
If our last moments were hand in hand.  
  
So be it, let death claim us together.  
  
The pain shall be gone, only the love shall remain.

 

 

 

 


End file.
